vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hayleys Versprechen
Hayleys Versprechen ist die erste Folge der vierten Staffel von The Originals und die siebenundsechzigste der ganzen Serie. Inhalt Hayley versprach ihrer Tochter vor einigen Jahren, dass sie eines Tages ihre Familie wiedersehen würde. Dieses Versprechen steht nun kurz vor seiner Erfüllung: Klaus opferte sich vor fünf Jahren, um seine vergifteten Geschwister am Leben zu halten. In der Zwischenzeit braut Freya dank Hayleys Hilfe einen Zaubertrank, der die Wirkung dieses Giftes neutralisieren soll. Die Frauen müssen sich beeilen, denn Alistair Duquesne kennt ihren Plan und macht gnadenlos Jagd auf die Mikaelsons. Handlung Vincent Griffith hält vor den versammelten Hexen eine Rede anlässlich des fünfjährigen Sieges über die Mikaelsons. Vincent erinnert die Gemeinschaft an die Opfer, die sie bringen mussten, um den jetzigen Frieden zu erlangen. Gleichzeitig warnt er sie vor den fremden Vampiren, die jedes Jahr aus der ganzen Welt anreisen, um selbst Zeuge von Klaus Mikaelsons Leiden zu werden und sich dabei nicht an die Gesetze von New Orleans halten. Vincent hält die Menge dazu an, zusammenzuhalten, damit die Monster der Vergangenheit, die sie besiegt haben, nicht wieder zurückkommen. Dabei sieht man das verlassene und verwüstete Haus der Mikaelsons, in dessen Keller Klaus gefesselt in einem Bannkreis ausharrt. Marcel Gerard trifft sich mit Sofya in Lucien Castles ehemaligem Apartment, um auf das fünfjährige Jubiläum anzustoßen. Die beiden arbeiten inzwischen zusammen und Marcel bezahlt Sofya für Informationen. Sie kann ihm berichten, dass einige der Vampire mit den Hexen gemeinsame Sache machen wollen, die sich nach wie vor gegen Marcels Führung auflehnen. Doch Marcel vertraut auf den Frieden und lässt sich von Sofyas Bedenken nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Als das Gespräch auf Hayley Marshall kommt, macht Marcel Sofya klar, dass sie in Ruhe gelassen werden soll. Jedoch sehen das andere Vampire wie Alistair Duquesne anders, die hoffen, durch Hayley an die Mikaelsons zu kommen. Denn Alistair hat Jagd auf die Strix gemacht, die der Beweis dafür sind, dass zumindest Elijah Mikaelson immer noch am Leben sein muss. Nun fürchtet Alistair, dass Hayley womöglich nach einem Weg sucht, die Mikaelsons zurückzubringen. In einem abgelegenen Haus besucht Hayley tatsächlich Elijah, der nach wie vor in seinem Sarg liegt, bevor sie nach Hope sieht, die inzwischen um einiges gewachsen ist. Kurz darauf kommt Mary vorbei. Hayley kann ihr berichten, dass sie beinahe alle Zutaten für die Zauber zusammen hat, um die Mikaelsons aufzuwecken. Mary ist sich nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung ist, die Mikaelsons in Hopes Leben zu bringen, doch Hayley besteht darauf, da sie Hope ein sicheres Leben versprochen hat. Und die hat durch die Mikaelsons sowohl deren Feinde als auch Kräfte geerbt, die Hayley alleine nicht versteht. Also erzählt Mary ihr, dass sie die letzte Überlebende des siebten Werwolfrudels gefunden hat, die sie für ihren Zauberspruch benötigt. Marcel sucht derweil eine Bar auf, in der Joshua Rosza arbeitet, um sich dort mit Vincent zu treffen. Das Rousseau's, in dem Camille O'Connell früher einmal als Barkeeperin tätig war, ist heute eine Art Refugium für alle übernatürlichen Wesen. Bei ihrem Treffen wird klar, dass Marcel und Vincent einander nicht trauen. Vincent macht sich Sorgen um die fremden Vampire, während Marcel befürchtet, dass die Hexen einen Coup gegen ihn planen. Die beiden einigen sich darauf, dass jeder seine Leute unter Kontrolle bringt. Kurz darauf besucht Marcel Klaus im Keller des Mikaelson-Hauses. Wie sich herausstellt, hat Marcel ihm Papa Tunde's Messer bereits vor einiger Zeit entfernt, nachdem er überzeugt war, dass Klaus genug gelitten hat. Klaus ist von den Jahren in Gefangenschaft sichtlich gebrochen und möchte wissen, ob Marcel nur gekommen ist, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Doch Marcel will wissen, wie er Alistair Duquesne unter Kontrolle bekommt, den Klaus von früher kennt. Als Gegenleistung für ein Fläschchen mit Blut rät Klaus Marcel, dass er auf Alistairs Eitelkeit spielen soll. Inzwischen macht sich Hayley auf den Weg zum letzten Werwolfrudel, während Mary auf Hope aufpasst. Im Refugium verteilen Vincent und Josh Essensrationen, damit die Hexen sich zurückziehen können, bis die Vampire wieder die Stadt verlassen haben. Dabei unterhält sich Vincent mit Maxine, die mit ihrem Sohn Adam da ist, und sich bei Vincent dafür bedankt, dass er sich um die Hexenzirkel kümmert. Kaum ist sie fort, meint Josh zu Vincent, dass Maxine an ihm interessiert wäre und er ruhig darauf eingehen solle. Das nimmt sich Vincent zu Herzen und spricht Maxine noch einmal an, die sich daraufhin mit ihm verabredet. Unterdessen hat Marcel eine ausgelassene Party für Alistair organisiert und versucht, sich mit ihm gut zu stellen. Doch der geht nicht darauf ein und macht Marcel klar, dass Klaus sterben muss. Der hat Alistair nach seiner Verwandlung dazu manipuliert, seine Familie umzubringen, damit er als Ablenkung für Mikael dienen kann. Nun möchte sich Alistair selbst davon überzeugen, dass Klaus tatsächlich unter Qualen gefangen ist, wie Marcel es behauptet. Außerdem ahnt Alistair, dass die Mikaelson-Familie an Klaus gebunden ist und möchte diese Theorie mit dessen Blut testen. Er möchte Marcel zwingen, Klaus umzubringen, um so das Wohlwollen der fremden Vampire für sich zu gewinnen und droht ihm ansonsten damit, seine Vampire auf New Orleans loszulassen. Also lenkt Marcel ein und stimmt einem Treffen im Haus der Mikaelsons zu. Derweil ist Hayley in Texas angekommen und hat Keelin, das Mitglied des letzten fehlenden Werwolfrudels, ausgemacht. Die möchte in Ruhe gelassen werden, doch Hayley kann sie dazu überreden, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Währenddessen haben Alistairs Leute Keelin ebenfalls ausgemacht und sollen sie und Hayley nun töten. Kaum haben Hayley und Keelin das Gebäude verlassen, flieht Keelin. Doch Hayley holt sie ohne Probleme ein und macht ihr klar, dass sie als letztes lebendes Mitglied ihres Rudels in Gefahr ist. Als Keelin sich immer noch querstellt, schlägt Hayley sie ohne viel Federlesen bewusstlos und nimmt sie mit. In New Orleans ist Marcel zu Klaus zurückgekehrt. Der amüsiert sich darüber, dass Marcels Versuche, Alistair auf seine Seite zu bringen, fehlgeschlagen sind, genau wie er es geplant hat. Doch Marcel kontert damit, dass er ganz genau weiß, was für einen Binde-Zauber die Mikaelsons durchgeführt haben, da er Vincent nachforschen ließ, nachdem Elijahs Vampire trotz seines Bisses noch am Leben waren. Aber da Marcel nicht möchte, dass Rebekah Mikaelson etwas passiert, hat er die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Klaus genießt die ungünstige Situation, in der sich Marcel gerade befindet, bis der ihm deutlich macht, dass Klaus' komplette Familie samt Hope umgebracht werden, falls er Alistair unterliegen sollte. Daraufhin bietet Klaus ihm sofort einen Deal an. Marcel lässt ihn frei und dafür wird er Alistair und sein ganzes Gefolge zerstören. Hayley hat Keelin inzwischen in ein verlassenes Lagerhaus gebracht, in dem sie den Zauberspruch vorbereitet. Freya Mikaelson hat Vorkehrungen getroffen und eine Möglichkeit geschaffen, sie vor ihren Geschwistern aufzuwecken, damit sie dann die anderen aus ihrem Schlafzauber lösen kann. Dafür benötigt Hayley nur noch das Werwolfsgift von Keelin. Die willigt ein. Unterdessen hat Marcel Vincent ins Haus der Mikaelsons beordert. Vincent soll einen Bannkreis erstellen, der stark genug ist, um einen Mikaelson zu halten. Inzwischen hat Hayley das Serum für Freya fertig. Es funktioniert tatsächlich und Freya kommt schlagartig zu sich. Die beiden umarmen sich kurz, bevor sich Freya sofort daran macht, den Zauber für ihre Geschwister vorzubereiten. Doch plötzlich tauchen die Vampire auf, die von Alistair geschickt wurden, um Hayley und Keelin zu töten. Im Haus der Mikaelsons hat Vincent gerade den Bannkreis fertig gestellt, als ein Haufen Vampire angeführt von Alistair hereinkommen. Marcel bringt daraufhin Klaus in ihre Mitte, der nach wie vor gefesselt ist. Er bietet Alistair die Ehre an, Klaus selbst mit einem Schwert umzubringen, das mit Marcels Gift getränkt ist. Dieser nimmt gerne an. Alistair macht eine große Show aus Klaus' Ermordung und droht ihm damit, seine Tochter umzubringen. Doch Klaus nutzt einen günstigen Augenblick und reißt Alistair von den Füßen, bevor er ihn beißt. Dann nimmt er das Schwert an sich und bringt noch zwei weitere Vampire um, die in der Nähe des Bannkreises stehen, bevor Marcel einschreitet und ihn ausschaltet. Nun erklärt Marcel der schockierten Menge, dass er Klaus am Leben lässt, um einerseits ein Heilmittel gegen Werwolfbisse und andererseits ein Druckmittel gegen Klaus' Familie zu haben, falls die jemals wieder auftauchen sollten. Er macht ihnen klar, dass New Orleans ihm gehört und sie sich nach seinen Regeln zu halten haben. Im Lagerhaus bringt Hayley derweil die Vampire um. In der Zwischenzeit konnte Freya den Zauber vollenden und probiert ihn an Elijah aus. Während Hayley sich gerade den letzten Überlebenden Vampiren gegenüberstellt, werden die plötzlich weggezogen. Als Elijah hinter Hayley erscheint, fällt sie ihm erleichtert in die Arme. In New Orleans feiert Marcel in der Bar seinen Sieg. Doch Sofya dämpft seine gute Stimmung etwas, als sie ihm berichtet, dass okkulte Graffitis im Viertel aufgetaucht sind. Inzwischen wacht Klaus erneut im Keller auf, wo Vincent gerade wieder die Schutzzauber aufbaut. Klaus droht ihm mit grausamer Rache, sobald er aus seinem Gefängnis befreit wird, doch Vincent lässt sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Währenddessen bittet Keelin Freya, sie freizulassen, nachdem sie ihren Teil des Deals erfüllt hat. Aber Freya möchte Keelin weiterhin bei sich haben, falls sie noch mehr von ihrem Gift brauchen sollten. Draußen verbrennen Elijah und Hayley die Leichen der Vampire, während Kol und Rebekah sich sofort auf die Suche nach Blut gemacht haben. Elijah erkundigt sich nach Hope und Hayley schwärmt ihm davon vor, wie großartig sie ist. Um ihr Versprechen an Hope einzuhalten und ihre Familie wieder zu vereinen, fehlt ihnen jetzt nur noch Klaus. Der wird erneut von Marcel aufgesucht. Als Klaus ihn damit konfrontiert, dass er bis heute aus Schwäche Kontakt zu Klaus sucht, rammt ihm Marcel kurzerhand erneut Papa Tundes Dolch in die Brust. Derweil kommt Maxine aufgebracht zu Vincent und erzählt ihm, dass Adam nicht nach Hause gekommen ist. Der läuft durch ein verlassenes Haus und bleibt vor einem der okkulten Graffitis stehen. Kurz darauf fängt Adam an zu schreien. Gleichzeitig wacht Hope bei sich Zuhause auf. Rundherum auf ihrem Bett verstreut liegen Zeichnungen mit dem gleichen okkulten Symbol. : Quelle: myfanbase.de Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Charles Michael Davis als Marcel Gerard * Yusuf Gatewood als Vincent Griffith * Riley Voelkel als Freya Mikaelson Gastdarsteller * Claire Holt als Rebekah Mikaelson Nebendarsteller * Nathaniel Buzolic als Kol Mikaelson * Neil Jackson als Alistair Duquesne * Summer Fontana als Hope Mikaelson Galerie 4x01_Gather_Up_the_Killers_Klaus_1.jpg| 4x01_Gather_Up_the_Killers_Klaus_Marcel_1.jpg| 4x01_Gather_Up_the_Killers_Klaus_Marcel_2.jpg| 4x01_Gather_Up_the_Killers_Hayley_1.jpg| 4x01_Gather_Up_the_Killers_Marcel_1.jpg| 4x01_Gather_Up_the_Killers_Keelin_1.jpg| Trivia * Der englische Titel der Episode "Gather Up the Killers" ist eine Zeile in Leonard Cohens Song "Samson In New Orleans". 'Gestorben' * Unbenannte Frau - verblutet durch Alistair Duquesne * Alistairs Leute - getötet durch Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Alistair Duquesne - Werwolfsbiss durch Niklaus Mikaelson * Vampire in der Mikaelson Niederlassung - getötet von Niklaus Mikaelson * Einer von Alistairs Leuten - getötet von Freya Mikaelson * Zwei von Alistairs Leuten - getötet von Elijah Mikaelson Siehe auch en:Gather Up the Killers Kategorie:The Originals Episoden Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 4 Episoden